The present invention relates to insulating panels for buildings, and more particularly to such panels which may be readily cut to closely fit pitch lines of roofs and the like.
Insulating panels for buildings are generally of rectangular configuration and generally comprise an insulating body, most usually a cellular synthetic resin core, and may include facing sheets on both faces thereof. Metallic foil and plastic film such as aluminum are widely utilized for the facing sheets when the panels are to be disposed on the inside surface of the building. For exterior applications, paper or perforated synthetic resin film and foil are employed to provide the necessary permeability to moisture and air to permit the wall to breathe.
To fit the panels tightly over the surface of a wall underlying a roof or other pitched structural element, it is necessary to determine the angle or pitch of the structural member involved and then to use tools for translating the angle to the face of the panel so that it may be scribed and cut to fit against that structural member. Moreover, since the space in which a panel is to fit may be less than its full size even when it is a rectangular space, it is frequently necessary to measure the available space and then to measure the length of the width the panel so as to cut it along a line scribed thereon reflecting the appropriate dimensions. Frequently, the cuts which are made upon the panels are not straight and the dimensions are not accurately transferred.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel insulating panel which will permit facile cutting at angles corresponding to the pitch of roof lines or other inclined structural members.
It is also a object to provide such insulating panels which permit facile cutting, either horizontally or vertically, along straight lines without the need for measuring tools or for scribing straight lines thereon.
Another object is to provide such panels which may be readily and economically fabricated.
A further object is to provide novel methods for insulating buildings by use of such panels.